Carta de los Días Perdidos
by Dayan Walker
Summary: "Hola, a mi futuro yo. Si te has olvidado de cómo sonreír… tengo que decirte esto: recuérdale de vez en cuando".


**Disclaimer: **¿Tom está vivo y acosa a Harry? ¿Draco anda tras las faldas de su madre? ¿Remus está vivo y felizmente casado con Sirius? ¿No? Entonces Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obvio que todo es de Rowling.

**Canción:** Letter- From the Lost Days, Silent Hill 3  
**Compositor:** Akira Yamaoka  
**Cantante:** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Este fic, o pequeño one-shot, participa en el Reto: _"Canciones que inspiran",_ del Foro _**"Firts Generation: The story before books"**_

**Nota de Autor: **sé que aún debo actualizar las historias y traducciones que tengo pendiente, pero también tengo varios retos que subir por el camino, y como aún sigo con la muñeca derecha inmovilizada… bueno, me tardaré un poquito.

* * *

**Carta de los Días Perdidos**

**~O~**

_Una carta a mi futuro yo:_

"_Espero que seas amigo del niño-que-vivió"_

Una suave sonrisa bordeó sus labios ante la reminiscencia del pasado que evocó su mente. La mano lánguida que sostenía el pedazo de pergamino arrugado, tembló con sutileza al suave cantar de la brisa de aquel frio invierno.

El cielo yacía manchado de un triste matiz plomizo y Draco constantemente se recordaba que el clima era así debido a la temporada, no al invierno que yace congelando su corazón.

Era sencillo caer en el auto consuelo.

Sus orbes grises tormentosas dejaron de ver la amargura que hoy teñía las inmensidades, e inmediatamente se posaron sobre la arrugada carta de su yo pequeño, que de casualidad había dado con ella en su viejo baúl cuando hubo registrado hacía minutos. Fue inevitable el volver a sonreír, la nostalgia invadiendo su cuerpo y exhibiéndose en un suave suspiro.

"_¿He crecido bastante?"_

En aquel entonces, su escritura no poseía la aristocracia o el refinamiento que persistía por imitar de su querido padre, pero aun así, encontraba gracioso que de pequeño se hubiera esforzado por emularle en todo lo que encontrara digno de su justo criterio.

¿Cuándo cambió eso?

La carta apenas poseía unas cuantas letras, preguntándole cosas a su yo actual. Draco se encontró pensando que de pequeño, era bastante mimado.

No recordaba, pero quizá fue el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts cuando la escribió.

Ah, sí, había escuchado del famoso niño que derrotó al horrendo Señor Oscuro…

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios, e incapaz de mantenerse más sobre sus piernas flexionadas junto a aquel pequeño baúl, Draco caminó hasta sentarse al borde de la mullida cama que se hundió al instante con su peso.

Su mirada retornó una vez más a la misiva que con cada línea garabateada, Draco se encontraba cada vez menos capacitado o con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para seguir leyendo las frases cuya temblorosa caligrafía, se entretejía bajo la oscuridad de sus orbes grises.

"_¿Padre sigue siendo un buen hombre?"_

—No lo sé, pero me cuida mucho.

Contestar a la nada, era algo surrealista y risible, pero Draco se encontró sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando respondía las preguntas infantiles de aquella carta. Las letras se perdían entre sus grises ojos, uniéndose en una mancha negra que se coagulaba, pesando despiadadamente en sus manos, en sus hombros.

"_Estoy seguro que aún me sigo riendo, ¿no es así?, ¿no es así?"_

Draco Malfoy, aún sentado en la fría cama de su oscura habitación, se halló incapaz de responder a aquella cruel pregunta.

Abrió los labios, un suave jadeo exudando frio y amargura.

—No-

— ¿Dragón?

Con una rapidez que sólo los reflejos de un buen buscador podía obtener, escondió la carta arrugada en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica oscura, girando de inmediato a la puerta para encarar a una Narcissa Malfoy, cuya túnica también yacía esbozada del mismo matiz que su vástago. Pero no importaba, ambas pieles, blancas como la nieve de un amargo invierno, eclipsaban completamente aquel vestuario regio e imponente, dándole a los dos un aire señorial.

—Madre —con suavidad, Draco respondió, incorporándose de su asiento.

Ella caminó con rectitud y elegancia hacia Draco. Aun cuando estaban conscientes, incluso si sabían con dolorosa certeza el motivo de su llegada, Narcissa Malfoy jamás se permitió flaquear. Lentamente y con suavidad, su mano acarició la mejilla de su hijo con ternura; _por fin,_ después de dos largos meses, Narcissa se permitió ser una madre para Draco.

Narcissa finalmente se le fue permitido abrazarle.

— ¿Ya está todo listo, verdad? —Draco habló una vez más, su voz amortiguada por las hebras rubias que cubrían el cuello de Narcissa.

Inhaló con suavidad el aroma, deleitándose una vez más de su olor. Olía a hogar, a calidez, a amor.

Por unos segundos se permitió sonreír y sí, _a mi yo pequeño, aún me sigo riendo._

Después de todo, incluso después de los meses que ya transcurrieron, Draco aún podía sonreír.

—Sí, Dragón —la voz de Narcissa le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba amortiguada, como si estuviera conteniendo algo en lo más profundo de sí.

Quizá era su imaginación.

Draco se separó finalmente de su madre, adoptando la postura digna y regia que todo Malfoy debe portar.

No importaba el tiempo transcurrido, no importaba la carta fielmente puesta sobre el bolsillo de su túnica, justo en su corazón; no le importaba los siete años de Hogwarts que transcurrieron hace poco, el rostro de Draco Malfoy fue limpiado de toda emoción, siendo única prueba sus orbes grises de que sí, aún había algo humano, ahí adentro en lo más profundo…

—Vayamos entonces.

* * *

El corredor principal de Malfoy manor nunca se le había hecho tan oscuro e interminable.

A su lado, Narcissa caminaba en silencio y Draco se encontró pensando que si ella no estuviese ahí, apoyándole, no sería capaz de enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación.

Descendieron las escaleras, yendo directo al salón. Su postura firme, buscaba demostrar que aquello no le iba a afectar aun cuando, lo sabía con certeza, sería lo contrario, pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo, nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta que las piernas de Draco Malfoy temblaban descontroladamente apenas su cuerpo se colocó en medio de los portones que dan al salón de invierno.

Su madre se alejó con un suave susurro de un sentido _"te quiero",_ apenas las protervas puertas comenzaron a abrirse con un ominoso chasquido.

Draco Malfoy ingresó al salón donde una figura yacía esbozada en el centro del recinto, sentada lánguidamente sobre el trono que ahora más que nunca, sabía que le pertenecía.

Las puertas se cerraron y el aliento escapó de él, grueso silencio inundando el ambiente. El contraste con la postura relajada de aquel individuo, la rígida del chico rubio demostraba cuánto terror y dolor soportaba en su interior.

Con un suave giro de su cabeza, ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con grises. Draco se vio incapaz de _"no importarle"_ todo lo anterior que se recitó como un mantra, los recuerdos golpearon su espíritu con saña, trayéndole a remembranza las memorias pasadas, en conjunto con el dueño de aquellas orbes cuyo matiz era imposible de ser retratado en algún cuadro.

Draco recordó, casi por obligación, todo lo vivido. Escenas de una sonrisa suave dirigida únicamente a su persona dibujándose en la profundidad de su mente; caricias con ánimo de consuelo compartidas en la oscuridad de la noche ante el saber del futuro que pesaba sobre aquellos hombros.

Futuro que ya no existe.

Se obligó a no derramar lágrima alguna. Había estado de duelo por él, pero ya no más.

Ya no existía. Draco se obligó a desviar sus ojos grises de aquellas orbes hipnotizantes, pero que no eran de la persona que alguna vez quiso con ímpetu.

—Sr. Malfoy, un gusto tenerle aquí —sedosa voz resonó en la soledad de aquel recinto, contaminando el tenso silencio—. ¿O debería llamarte Draco?

Draco se tensó, su rostro casi traicionando todos los sentimientos que se encargaba de resguardar tras su máscara impertérrita. Aquella voz… ¿cómo se atrevía?

¿Cómo se atrevía a imitarle?

¿Cómo era capaz de-?

—Draco, con sólo verte, haces que me duela la cabeza —el ligero reproche en conjunto con la diversión que exudaba su voz hizo que Draco saliera de sus tormentosos pensamientos, posando su mirada finalmente en la figura completa de Harry Potter.

O debería decir Lord Voldemort.

Él ya no era Harry.

Tragó saliva lentamente, la contracción en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. _Dolía._

_Harry ya no era más._

Volvió a desviar su mirada gris ya cristalizada por las lágrimas retenidas. Casi al instante, escuchó una suave risa. Los dientes rechinaron, incapaz de contener la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Cómo-?

—Draco, acércate.

Era una orden, pensó Draco con amargura, volviendo su atención nuevamente a la figura pequeña de Harry, pero ésta exudaba una poderosa magia. Magia oscura que se extendía por todo el recinto como miasma, infectándolo todo.

Con lentitud, caminó hasta el trono donde yacía sentado el Señor Oscuro, el eco de sus pisadas resonando, asesinando todo silencio que se esforzaba por reinar.

Cuando se acercó finalmente al trono del Lord, se sintió un poco aliviado. Las túnicas oscuras y elegantes que se envolvían alrededor de aquel cuerpo contrastaban perfectamente con la persona que conoció.

Draco se permitió sonreír un poco, _ese no era Harry._

A Harry no le importaba vestir bien, ni aparentar algo que no era.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Draco? —preguntó el Lord, pero ante la falta de respuesta, enarcó una ceja y Draco se tensó.

—Nada… mi Lord.

El Señor Oscuro esbozó una suave sonrisa divertida.

—Como me lo imaginaba —canturreó, la voz de Harry resonando dolorosamente en los oídos de Draco—. Ahora, arrodíllate.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, era tan difícil seguir las órdenes del Lord cuando tenía esa apariencia. Lo hacía todo tan complicado y sin embargo, Draco se encontró arrodillándose frente a Lord Voldemort con la apariencia de Harry Potter.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que surcó aquella morena tez hizo que Draco se sintiera un poquito mejor.

Harry jamás se regodearía del dolor ajeno.

El tenso silencio volvió a reinar en el recinto, Draco tratando inútilmente de ignorar aquella sensación de las orbes esmeraldas escudriñándole intensamente.

Desvió la mirada a un punto inespecífico del salón, pero casi al instante, la mano firme del Lord le sujetó con fuerza la mandíbula, haciendo que volviera a observarle. Ojos grises volvieron a enfrentarse a las intensas esmeraldas. Su cuerpo tembló, las piernas le fallaron y las dolorosas reminiscencias golpearon su espíritu.

Draco flaqueó, no sabiendo cuándo Harry se había acercado tanto a su rostro. A centímetros, casi su nariz rozando la contraria, los salvajes mechones lamían la piel nívea ya sudorosa por la tensión. Sólo faltaba un poco… y sucedió.

Harry le había besado con suavidad. Tan sólo posó sus labios sobre los suyos temblorosos que inconscientemente clamaban por recordar lo que hacía tanto le quitaron. Draco gimió en los labios de Harry y este al instante invadió su cavidad con su lengua, estremeciéndole, e inevitablemente, recordó.

¡No!

Draco se tensó, intentó apartarse. Con desesperación, se removió.

No era Harry. Él no era Harry.

_No era su Harry._

No supo en qué momento comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas, tampoco supo en qué instante Voldemort lamía con suavidad sus húmedas mejillas. Se había desconectado del mundo, porque no podía hacerle eso a Harry.

Con lentitud, Lord Voldemort sujetó con cuidado su barbilla, alzándole hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Grises perdidos yacían esbozados en un cristal empañado de lágrimas sin derramar.

Era fascinante, de alguna forma.

— ¿Lo extrañas, Draco? —en un susurro sibilino, Voldemort preguntó, casi con diversión, casi con lástima.

Draco parpadeó con cuidado, sus ojos volviéndose a encontrar una vez más con aquellas esmeraldas. Tragó saliva.

—Sí —contestó con sinceridad, pero su voz hueca no pronosticaba buenos augurios.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción.

—Es una lástima que él no nos pueda hacer compañía.

Intentó, de verdad que intentó mantenerse firme y no dejarse manipular por aquellas burlas, mas no pudo. Con odio y rencor, siseó:

—Tú nunca serás Harry.

Y cuando el Señor Oscuro no le atacó, no pronunció una lista de maldiciones en su contra, supo que debía temer, pero se encontró a sí mismo importándole poco. Volvió a desviar la mirada, incapaz de soportar ver más aquel rostro, pero de igual forma, Voldemort volvió a girarle con brusquedad.

Porque le satisfacía que Draco sufriera.

—Qué valiente —siseó bajo Lord Voldemort, sus orbes intensas relampagueando—. Parece que el chico te infectó con su-

Draco no supo qué iba a decir a continuación, más concentrado como en la tez de Harry se formaba un rictus de sorpresa que tenía algo de dolor esbozado en ella. Al momento, una cristalina lágrima rodó por la morena mejilla.

Incapaz de pensar o razonar con lógica, su instinto le gritó lo que siempre hacía cuando veía llorar a Harry. Debía consolarle y demostrarle que él ya no estaba solo, que jamás lo estaría.

Pero él ya no era Harry.

No era su Harry.

Presintió como nuevas lágrimas se arremolinaban violentamente en sus orbes grises.

El Señor Oscuro, casi en silencio y con profundo desconcierto, se llevó una mano a su mejilla, tocando con los dedos el camino húmedo que había trazado la lágrima. Luego, para sorpresa de Draco, comenzó a reírse, bajo, sibilante.

—Mira, Draco —una vez más, la voz que debía pertenecer a Harry, resonó en el recinto.

El Señor Oscuro, con aquella voz que no era suya, siseó, exhibiéndole como si fuese algo digno de diversión, cómo esos ojos esmeraldas cristalizados aún continuaban derramando amargas lágrimas…

Cómo en aquellos ojos empañados se esbozaban la figura trémula de un Draco Malfoy quebrado.

—Él continúa llorando por ti.

_A mi yo del futuro… por favor, no pierdas las esperanzas._

* * *

Espero, de corazón, que les haya gustado. Si no bueno, me prepararé para recibir un maldiciones... -pero huye antes de que le den(?).


End file.
